


Faded

by Jilayah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Modern Thedas, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilayah/pseuds/Jilayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana doesn't know the secrets she holds. </p><p>Solas needs to find out the truth about himself.</p><p>Why can't they both seem to remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> This story is random as fuck.
> 
> I wrote this months ago, but never got very far. It's too drawn out. But perhaps I'll start on it again sometime.  
> P.S. There is NO editing.. bad i know.. sorry.

Solas places the last small box on top of the bigger one marked "books", knowing he would have to move it to the study. But for now he's simply glad to be done unpacking the moving van, He hands the driver a few notes from his wallet.

  
"Thank you for your time" he says politely, the driver looks surprised at the large gratuity and thanks him with a broad smile before running off.

  
Solas looks around the empty room, it's big, high ceiling with interesting walls, the back wall with a modern fireplace is covered with large slabs of rough stone, the side by the open plan kitchen is covered with different types of wooden tiles, some intricately carved with leaves and symbols. The interior is painted with a soft grey. The whole loft feels cosy and calm. He smiles immediately appreciative Cassandra knows his style, as she went apartment hunting for him before he moved from Hightown and only ever got a handful of quickly taken photographs on Whatsapp.

It's Saturday morning and he's been driving for hours but resides to start unpacking rather than taking a nap.

Carrying the box marked "bed lamps" Solas walks down the short hallway to the bedroom at the back of the apartment. The bedroom is large, the side with floor to ceiling windows looks out onto a very interesting interception.

From his own 6th story view he sees twelve roads joining into a circle with a monument in the centre, a statue of the Mayor Alistair's great grandfather. Considering it's age it's in very good condition. With neat flowers trimmed into ball shapes of different sizes dropped randomly around the base offsets the hardcore look of the brass statue.  
- _A clock_ \- He observes of the roads, intrigued by the idea. Making a mental note to find history about the town Redcliff. He turns his attention back to the room, all the large furniture had been sent a few days earlier and his modern double bed was already against the back wall.

Opening the first box he gets started.

  
* * *

  
Ellana unlocks the front doors to the shop, the routine feels as natural as breathing, its 7:00am and her staff members punctual as usual, just arriving from different directions greet her with hugs and are off to put the coffee machine on and start setting up the small cafe.

Ellana stands in the doorway and observes the street before her, all the shops where busy opening their doors. She waves at the florist over the street.

The stone road still damp from the nights mist, it was spring but the air still bites the cheeks. Turning in she makes for the coffee machine.

  
"I made some blueberry and poppy seed muffins for breakfast, would you mind running upstairs Lara?" Ellana asks.

Lara the young elf runs upstairs eagerly, always a smile on her face and skip in her step.

She remembers when Lara had come in asking for a job, not two weeks ago. Helping someone so bright came very easily for her.

  
She hears Murphy and Dennis talking amongst themselves as they watered the little ferns on the coffee tables.

Dennis had been there the longest, even before she had taken over the family business from her mother four years ago. She had been studying management and as soon as she graduated Ellana had promoted her from assistant to floor manager. Murphy the only human working there, a tall slender handsome young man quick to make a naughty joke or sarcastic comment was the source of their laughter most days. She knew his presence attracted all the girls in town.

  
Her little corner shop had quite the reputation in town, no better selection of coffees and teas to be found, and always a fresh handmade cake or sweet displayed temptingly in the front window. the opposite side of the cafe was high bookshelves with an eccentric selection of second hand books. Ellana always pride herself in finding the good old treasures everyone has thought forgotten or lost.

  
By now Lara was back and they were all sitting down for their coffee, the first few customers coming in for their morning rituals. Ellana smiled to herself - _It's going to be a good day_ -

  
* * *

  
Sunday morning after a good first sleep in his new life Solas decides to go for a jog, it's 7:30am and still somewhat chilly, as he puts his earphones in to listen to rhythmic drum beats he pulls the hood of his jacket over his shiny bald head and sets down the road.

He decides to give the streets numbers and he jogs towards the centre, his street would be Twelve. As he gets to the end he turns left to One and instead of jogging down the road continues around the circle he can see at Nine there is a nice tree filled park that he wants to investigate.

  
Taking mental notes of all he sees, he's always had an memory for details. Some of the roads looked like they sported nothing but houses, oddly one street would be fancy modern buildings and the very next would be quaint, vintage cottages. The street Seven looked very intriguing with all its little shops, some tucked neatly in between a pub or art gallery.

He sees a fresh farm grocery store and decides to go later to stock the fridge. He had always been a picky eater, preferring freshly made foods over box food.

He sees the warm lights of a cafe at the corner of the road, already quite full despite the early hour. Young and old people alike, sitting enjoying their warm beverages reading books alone or chatting with friends.

  
He jogs down further to nine and takes a left down the road, as he comes down the road he is fascinated by the park on the left, right in between two official looking buildings, it looks out of place. Like a forgotten oasis in a concrete dessert. He slows a bit and then stops to take a breath, a water fountain neatly placed as if inviting him to drink he walks over.

  
As he leans over his eye is caught by a young woman, sitting on her blanket seemly oblivious to the damp grass below her, a large old book on her crossed legs, she's in a world of her own as she looks at the page. Her grey hair shines in the light, a large messy bun on top of her head. Solas thinks a statement as she's far too young to be showing grey.

Her soft pink jersey too big for her falls off her slender shoulder revealing pale porcelain skin. He blinks at the sight of her, something strong and yet soft about her he can't seem to place. But he realizes he might be staring and turns away, jogging further down nine he wonders if he'll see her again.

  
When he gets home, there's no food in the house save the rusks he picked up on his drive to Redcliff, he makes tea and eats just three before getting up to finish unpacking the office. He goes upstairs to the open room above the kitchen, his desk against the wall already has his Mac set up, boxes on the floor still full, he starts to unpack the books in a shelf, always neat and in alphabetical order.

  
 _He gets a message from Cassandra "Your orientation is at 10am tomorrow, but you only officially start next Monday. I'll see you tomorrow at the university. Bring me coffee or else ;)_ "

  
It's been holidays for two months, and the university starts its new semester next week. Cassandra had almost forced him to take on the history professor vacancy if not for the money, which as it was he needed not for his family had left him with a small fortune.

Then at least to pass the time and put his knowledge to good use.

  
That evening around 5ish he decides to take a drive down to seven and go stock the kitchen.

  
He parks just in front of the market and heads inside, putting small bags in his trolley with fresh fruits and vegetables, ops for a few bags of pasta and grains and one or two good bottles of wine for the in case moment he has visitors.

  
As he leaves the store, he notices a bookstore across the street, in five swift steps he's standing in front of a particularly interesting sight, bookshelves from floor to ceiling, too high to reach by hand are spread a collection of leather bound books and old tombs.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise. He looks for the name of the store to realize it belongs to the same cafe he noted earlier on his jog. - _Faded-_ he reads.

The name painted in gold calligraphy style above the glass door, in contrast to the meaning of the word, the paint was bright and easily eligible.

His thoughts go back to the young woman he had seen earlier, and wondered if she had gotten her book here. A short thought. He notes the trading hours and sees they just closed at 5. He'll make a turn tomorrow he decides, making the groceries bags more comfortable between his fingers he turns back to his car.

  
* * *

  
Ellana is just about to lock the shop when Cullen comes walking down the road, he smiles broadly when seeing her but she can see he's hurting behind his mask. Her friend a hopeless romantic had just been dumped so she had invited him out for drinks.

  
"Let me just get my coat and we can be off" She calls and runs to the counter. When she's finished fussing with the buttons she gives him a big hug. His tall frame making it difficult for her to reach his shoulders. "Let's go"

  
They walk silently back down the way he had come to a small pub a few shops down, inside they greet their friend Thom and take a spot in the front by the window.

Lucky to get a table when it's so busy. Thom the owner walks up to them, slinging a towel over his shoulder and greets them with a smile. "What's it to be you two, usual?" Ellana nods, "You know us" Thom chuckles and walks off.

Ellana brings her attention to her friend who she notes hasn't actually said a word yet.  
"Cullen we don't have to talk about it, but if you do, I know you'll feel better" She puts a comforting hand on him. He looks at her hand sadly.

  
"I really thought she was the one, you know?" He stares out the window, and she can see the hurt is still raw.  
She squeezes his hand tightly, her own hand half his size. Like a child in comparison. He looks at her then with a half smile. "You know I bought a ring?"

  
When Ellana doesn't respond right away he adds, "Elissa said she couldn't do it anymore because of my family."

Cullen and his family had always been the religious sort, the really religious sort. But Cullen was more modern in his thinking even though he followed the Maker. He never placed judgement on others. Including Ellana who herself never believed in anything.

For an elf she was rather controversial in her thinking of the world.

  
Ellana and Elissa had gotten along very well for this very reason, as she too was a rebel and never conformed to any gods. It had always been an issue within their relationship.

  
"Perhaps things still change, we cannot know the future" Thom comes back with their drinks, Cullen receives a giant pint of amber colored ale and a small tumbler of dark brown spirits. "Two ice cubes for the snob" Thom says with lightheaded mockery.

  
"Thom we can always take our business elsewhere?" Ellana says laughing. "Besides it's my one drink a week, I'm allowed to be fussy."

  
"Good luck finding this fine brew anywhere else in Redcliff my lady" walking off with a low chuckle.

  
Cullen is brooding over his ale when her eyes focus past him to her shop, a man standing in front of the store, and even from the distance she can see he's curious about the books.

She looks at his stance, straight posture, dressed in smart pants and a heavy grey buttoned jersey a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. Bald head, pointed ears. An elf. Something about him makes her eyes linger for a moment longer than too long. A handsome face, he looks about ten years her senior. - _Something about him_ \- She smiles slightly, hoping he comes in one day. And watches him turn around and walk swiftly over to his car.

  
"How's Liliana?" she asks trying to distract Cullen from the thoughts consuming him.

  
"She's very busy with getting things in order for the new semester, I only see her late when she gets back and she's off before I'm even up. But she looks deliriously happy to be back at work after two months holiday, you know how she is with work"

  
"Are you going to look for a new house mate now that Elissa is.." She trails off kicking herself for the mention.

  
Cullen seems to have sobered his thoughts slightly enough to speak normally and replies more matter of factually.

"Liliana's friend Cassandra is moving in next weekend, her lease is expiring end of this month and she says it's a lot closer commute for her. And we all get along well enough, so yes.."

  
They continue to talk for a few hours longer, and noticing the time is almost ten, Cullen says they should be going.

He walks her back down the street and makes sure she gets into the shop and locks safely before turning on his heels and sprinting back down the street.

  
Ellana goes upstairs and as soon as she gets to the living room she's undressing and naked by the time she steps into the bathroom, running a deep bath she lights some candles and prepares for bed.

  
* * *

  
Solas stops by Faded the very next morning on his way to his orientation, he wanted to get an idea of what kind of books he would find between the rows of bookshelves.

As he steps through the glass doors he's warmly greeted by a young red haired elf, but she offers him no seat - _A casual air_ \- he thinks.

He moves towards the shelves, his nose smells coffee and spices all mixed together and it's a somewhat tranquilizing atmosphere.

He's contemplating the books, and picks up a rather large ominous black leather bound book, no name on the cover just sleek soft leather, aged by the corners. It must be very old. Opening it, the first page reads _Tevinter Imperium, Forgotten Magic._

  
"Can I help you with anything sir?" The young elf who greeted him is now standing behind him, a bright smile on her face as she surveys him.

  
"I'm just spending a moment getting familiar with your books, it's a very impressive collection you have here"

  
"Oh they're not my books" She laughs

  
"A figure of speech" He muses at her flush "Would you perhaps be able to guide me where the books of history are?"

  
Her face changes to uncertainty, but doesn't lose its smile. "Crap, I'm very new here, I'm not sure what's going on in this mess, let me call the boss for you"

And with that she skips down and behind a book shelf, he can hear her speaking to someone and catches "gentleman looking for history books"

He moves in her direction and as he turns the shelf sees an elf, standing high on a ladder putting books up on the highest shelf, even on the highest step she's still on tip toes. Her hair is unmistakable from behind, soft grey. In a loose messy bun atop her head. Being closer now he can see there are some pastel coloured streaks in her hair of jade green, soft pink, lilac and blue.

  
"Thanks Lara, I'll help you can go back to your tables" Her face turns to the side and her profile beautifully highlighted by the soft warm light in the room. Solas straightens, up close she looks young, and is intrigued by the fact that the assistant called her "Boss"

  
She climbs down the ladder, at the third last step she jumps down skilfully like she's done it countless times and knows exactly where the ground will meet her feet. Her feet, bare foot. He notes, a small smile sweeps his face.

  
She turns around to greet him face on and her eyes makes a little surprised twitch before it is camouflaged by a warm inviting smile. Something he can see comes naturally to her face. "Hello, I hear you're looking for history books?" her voice is soft and velvety, smooth.

  
"Ah, yes. That is why I came" He stares at her. Noticing her grey t-shirt is deliberately see through, a lacy undergarment beneath. Tucked into high waisted faded jeans. Her slender lean body fitting the clothes perfectly.

  
"Well as you can see I don't really have a system here" She waves at the mass of mismatch books stuffed into spots looking too small for them. "But I could give you 'the tour' " she says her moss green eyes flickering with laughter.

  
Solas smiles, taken off guard by her openness and eagerness "I'm particularly looking for something on Redcliff's history"

  
A flicker across her face he cannot read "Ah I have just what you need"

And she's moving the ladder further down the large book self across the back wall, before he can even offer to assist. She's up the ladder searching. She hopes he won't notice she's being a busy body to help distract herself from having to look at him too long.

  
But if he notices he doesn't let on. "Are you new to the area? I've not seen you before. I'm sure I would have remembered your face" The words are out before she can even stop to think what she just said.

Still scratching around the top shelf. Glad she's turned away from him to avoid him seeing her blushed cheeks.

  
A low chuckle, a sound that beats in her ears. "Yes I'm new" he says but doesn't elaborate further.

  
She finds what she's been looking for and climbs down. More cautiously than before he notes, perhaps because of the size of the book.

She turns to look up at him, eyes beaming. "I've had this one for a while, I've been waiting to give it to the right person" She notices his smile then.

"Am the right person?" He makes no attempt to hide the amusement in his voice.

  
She simply smiles, and with both arms passes him the book. He takes it with one, making it look a lot smaller in his own hands. A wooden cover, intricately carved with hounds and the Redcliff castle in the back. "What is special about this book in particular?"

  
"Why don't you read it and tell me?" A hint of mystery in her voice he finds fascinating.

  
"A reason to return" He says smoothly.

  
She openly blushes now, but before she's able to speak. "How much for this mystery book?"

  
"The thought of you returning is enough compensation" Still blushing but the words purring out.He's surprised by her coolness.

"I'm Ellana by the way" She holds out her hand purposefully professional. "Solas" He shakes her hand, warm and slender fingers. The brief physical exchange felt oddly intimate.

  
_Something about her.._

  
With that he seemed to snap back to reality, and checks his watch. 9:30am

"I need to be going, thank you for the book Ellana" Saying her name felt good rolling off his tongue.

"You'll make the most from I'm sure"

  
"I need to pick up a coffee for my friend or she's never forgive me" He says remembering Cassandra's warning.

  
"Lara at the counter can help you with that" Ellana smiled "It's been a pleasure to meet you Solas" Sounding shy for the first time. She plays with a thin gold ring on her finger.

  
"The pleasure is all mine" and with a polite nod turns away towards the counter.

  
Lara has been listening to their conversation and offers Ellana a wicked smile behind Solas's back and mouths "Oh my fuck" before running off to get him a coffee.

  
Standing there like an idiot staring at his back a moment. She finds distraction in neatening the books on the closest shelf.

  
As Solas turns to leave he can't help but look back at Ellana. Wondering over this mysterious woman with a open heart. He leaves, book securely tucked under his elbow and coffee in the other hand.

  
"Who was that ?" Murphy asks from behind the counter, skilfully pouring frothed milk into a cup making a pretty shape in the coffee crème.

Ellana now standing next to Lara, "I have no idea, he's new to the area" - _Solas_ \- She smiles.

  
* * *

  
Solas arrives at the university ten minutes later, a short trip away.

Cassandra is at the large front doors waiting for him when he presents her with coffee.

"Solas" She smiles giving him a half hug, aware that he's never been very fond of open physical displays.

  
"You're just in time let's go to the office and I'll introduce you to our team" She walks down the hall sipping her coffee, still warm.

Cassandra was a philosophy professor, they had been to Hightown university together, and besides not having religion in common. Their shared interest in history made them fast friends.

  
She walks quickly down the corridor, dress suit tailored perfectly. Professional to the T, as always. Solas easily keeps pace with her. They reach a office at the end of the hall, a woman with a red bob sits behind the desk. Getting up when they enter. "I'm Liliana, you must be Solas. A pleasure" They exchange a hand shake, he notices the difference in connection he shared with Ellana.

  
"Let's get all the pesky business stuff out of the way then we can have a chance to speak like normal people" Liliana says, for all her professionalism she seemed genuinely friendly and approachable.

  
After an hour of going through lesson times and other information, Liliana asks if they would like to go to the cafiteria. "I need a coffee"

  
As the three walk down the hall, no students line the walk ways yet, they quickly get to their destination.

  
"I'm moving Saturday Solas, I was wondering if you could help me" Cassandra asks, pointedly like he couldn't refuse.

"I would be happy to help" He reply's seeing his words pleased her.

"Besides you need to meet some new people and make new friends"

Cassandra says to Liliana "Solas is a bit of a hermit I'm afraid, always has been"

  
At Solas's silence Liliana reply's "Well we can remedy that, we've been planning a party for a while now, you must come" Cassandra looks devilish,

"Why not have a house warming Solas? Then we can have the party by your place. It would be perfect"

  
Before Solas could start to protest, Cassandra adds "Nothing big, just a few friends, they won't be a rough crowd"

Sighing accepting defeat Solas nods, grim smile "But this better not be like last time" Cassandra laughing at his expression "Not to worry, there's no pool by the new place"

  
Liliana raises an eyebrow and Cassandra explains the last party ended in naked people in a pool and the police showing up to find out what all the noise was about.

"Solas never trusted me after that with parties, and it's four years ago now" Both woman laugh now, even Solas manages a chuckle.

  
* * *

  
Saturday arrived quickly after the first week of orientation and trying to get his classes in order for the following Monday.

He's neatening his desk when he receives a message from Cassandra saying she'll pick him up in an hour.

As he puts his phone down he looks at the book on top of the low bookshelf, still untouched from Monday.

He goes over and opens it _Redcliff_ finely written in ink and nothing more on the first page. The pages yellowed already with age, he finds himself urged to read something. Turning a few pages over, he can see the book is filled was master penmanship, detailed ink drawings and ancient  _Elven_ writings in some areas. - _Fascinating_ -

The book feels almost magical in his hands, like hidden secrets could be reviled just beyond the encrypted images and between the calligraphy.

  
He knew Redcliff was one of the oldest towns in Thedes, history covered by cobbled walkways and new buildings. But below was a story. And the forgotten had always interested him the most. He turned the pages back to the first and began to read the first few lines:

_No ordinary feat comes forth from living a life of solitude, a bound fate crafted by the very_   
_heavens that created this world. In a death yet to be for told, in a birth yet to be conceived._   
_The life of a stranger who began our world, guessing it into reality more than on purpose._   
_When you speak his name it will always be on thy lips. Fen'harel.. A monument in the sky_   
_for all to see, a wolf. An old world made new. A guess forgotten by regret, twisted by fate..._

Solas stops, something dark covers his face. And he thinks now of Ellana and remembers her words - _"I've been waiting to give it to the right person"_

  
He feels a slight pang of irritability at the thought of having to be out all day. But closes the book and looks at the cover. Not hounds, Wolves he realizes.

Without knowing why, he feels like he's just started down a familiar path, yet unwalked before him. One to which there is no returning.

  
A buzz from the intercom jolts him back to the present moment.  
_*buzzz buzz*_ He gets up and puts the book gently back on the bookshelf before going downstairs.

  
Pressing the video button he can see Cassandra at the front door and presses the button to open the security gate down stairs.

  
Not a moment later a knock on the door, he moves to open. "I'm early I know, but impatient to gets started. Let's go" Grabbing his wallet he closes and locks the door behind him.

  
"I thought we could go out for dinner tonight, after the moving, Maker knows we won't feel like cooking food"

Solas says nothing his mind still on those few lines he just read. Cassandra, used to his silence doesn't detect anything amiss.

As they drive down Twelve to the circle Cassandra turns on the radio and the song playing lightens his mood _"..a day for living, a day for breathing, tomorrow never comes tomorrow never comes..."_ Cassandra starts humming the tune.

They pass street Six and turn into Seven, Solas keenly aware of where they are now. He looks in the direction of Faded, can just make out the red hair of the girl named Lara speaking to an old couple sitting by the window. The shop still looks pleasant and inviting, even after the foreign words made him feel uneasy. Ellana is nowhere to be seen.

  
"Is everything alright Solas, you haven't said a word?" Cassandra eyeing him curiously before putting her eyes back on the road.

  
"It is nothing" and by the look of her protesting mouth shape he quickly adds "Just preoccupied with lessons for Monday" She seems satisfied with this answer and doesn't pry further. For which he is grateful. "Where are we going?"

  
"Just one street down, see now were nice and close, so no excuses as to not visiting each other"

A moment later she's pulling into the driveway of a rather eloquent looking house. Modern but made of wood and stone. A water feature in the front yard promises a rich interior. "Ah the van is here!" Cassandra jumps out leaving her keys in the ignition, briskly walking to the movers and starts telling them orders.

Solas gets out, closes his own door then walks around to take the keys out and locks the car. Cassandra has already gone into the house, he notes the meticulous garden, everything neatly trimmed and in place.  
Reaching the large wooden front door he can hear Cassandra somewhere at the back. He cleans his shoes on the mat, wet cut grass wipes off his shoes from the neat lawn outside.

  
"Ah you must be Solas" A man's voice calls from around the corner. "Come right in" As he turns the corner, A large strong looking man is sitting by the dining table with Liliana having brunch. He stands up, still in his pyjamas

"I'm Cullen, it's good to meet you" Liliana greets him with a smile and a gesture to take a seat. He takes a chair next the Cullen "Nice to see you Liliana" seeing her only the previous day at university. She on the other hand was already dressed, hair and makeup done. And Solas wondered if even the people she lived with ever saw her out of composure.

  
"A coffee or tea for you? or Juice?" Cullen was already pouring some orange juice into a glass from a minimalistic looking decanter. Just the fact that it was in a decanter showed Solas there was an air of wealth.

"Thank you"

  
"Liliana was just telling me you're starting classes on Monday" Solas observed the body language between them suggesting they were not a couple, friends rather. But comfortable with each other. "I myself do not have the patience to teach" Cullen chuckles.

  
Laughing Liliana says "Cullen here is Commander of the military, which means he is a principle rather than a teacher"

  
"Commander, that's an impressive title" Solas says matter of factly. Although his tone suggests he's not the slightest bit intimidated. Taking a sip of his juice, "This house, the architecture is thoughtful"

  
Cullen beams, "One of my favourite projects, I built it myself, Liliana helped me with decorating, only been here a year"

  
Cassandra now coming down the hallway reaches them, "Well they've put all the large furniture where it's supposed to be, but I still need to unpack all the boxes"

  
Spending the day unpacking and sorting through things make them all quite lazy when evening did finally draw on. So they all decide to head out for a bit to eat. They all get into Cassandra's car and head for Twelve, where the finer restaurants are situated.

  
When Solas finally arrives home after 9 o'clock, he walks straight to the bathroom for a shower.

As the water runs over his naked head, he hears the words _"No ordinary feat comes forth from living a life of solitude"_.

His life had always been one of solidarity, not from preference but rather a sense of need.

Not to let others to close. A trait most likely picked up from his early years with his family.

  
But he shakes his head, not wanting to go there in his thoughts. And rather focuses on Ellana's face. A young face, but worldly as if she knows the way of people. So easy to smile, the slight wrinkles only starting to show around her eyes, an erosion of the familiar expression on her face.

  
The book, still a mystery. He would need to finish it before asking any questions. Perhaps within the faded pages are answers within themselves.

  
He gets out the shower and with a night and full day ahead, he is determined to unwrap as many secrets as the book has to offer before Monday arrives. Dressing in long cotton pyjamas he goes back to the study and sits down on the soft couch next to the bookshelf with his mind open to new information.

  
* * *

  
Ellana wakes up in the night, it's 3am she notes with a glance at the ornate silver clock next to her bed.

She sits up, the dream fading as quickly as she tries to remember it.

"Remember" she murmurs, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. But it escapes her, she lies back onto her pillow. The full moon light shines through her window and far off in the distance the silence is broken by a wolfs howl.

  
She wonders about Solas, she hasn't seen him since Monday. Thinks about the book. Would he be able to see its secrets? Why him? She did not have the answers. But she knew when he stood before her in the shop, it was he who needed the book.

  
Her thoughts go back to when the mysterious man dropped off a box, she couldn't have been older than 7, her mother had still told her to go upstairs, but she had peeked from behind the rails to watch the exchange. The man, tall. A row of long dark dreadlocks down the centre of his head. Shaven on the sides to reveal his pointed ears. Dark eyes, she remembers his eyes most. He saw her through the railing. And smiled at her. Not a malicious smile, but rebellious. Dangerous.. Something strangely familiar about his features.

  
Long after he had left when her mother had gone to bed she had snuck down the stairs to explore the contents of the box. Twelve books inside. The top one, two howling wolves and a castle etched into the wooden cover.

  
She sits up again thinking, she had long known there was an ancient lore surrounding Redcliff. The twelve books seemed to be connected to the town, and the mysterious layout. She never could figure out in what order the books where meant to be read in, if any order. But they all belonged together. And each one only dared more questions.

  
She now wished Solas would return. But smiling she knew he would after reading the contents of those faded pages.

  
The morning comes slowly, Sunday. She's sitting in her kitchen drinking tea when she hears Dennis unlocking the shop downstairs. Lately she had been giving a lot more responsibility to Dennis, which meant she had more free time.

She decides to continue with her Sunday morning ritual and gets dressed in grey tights and an oversized jersey that could pass for a dress if it wasn't so wide. She slips her boots over her socks and is down the stairs with her basket, greets Dennis and Murphy and is off to the park.

  
The cool air finally starting to break into a warm hue. She breathes the clean air as she walks. Her mind melting away some of the burning questions she feels growing inside her.

  
She finds her regular spot under the large oak tree in the middle of the park. And pulls out her book. This one adorns two halla looking away from one another, one burned black in the wood the other light. A symbol of duality of good and evil she has come to believe. She runs her finger down the thick leather spine and opens the book by the lace string bookmark somewhere close to the middle.

  
She had read this book countless times, she knows the illustrations with eyes closed. And still the contents beg to be understood. Only few answers have been given, and they only drag out more questions. And for some reason greater than the charm in his face she can't seem to shake the stranger Solas from her mind.

  
By mid day Ellana realizes she's been sitting in the same positing unmoving for hours, looking at a page with Elven runes on it, the familiarity of the shapes carved into her eyes from staring but no further to deciphering the meanings. Frustrated she snaps the book shut with a thump.

  
She wondered if any historians at the university would know the anchient texts. _-I could go by and speak to Liliana, perhaps she could even suggest a librarian-_ without thinking she takes out her phone and quickly finds the number.

Sending a quick message " _Liliana, how have you been? Could I pop by later if you're free?"_  
Packing up her things, she's rolling up her blanket when she gets a beep on her phone: _"Ellana! What a surprise :) Come by around 6 and share dinner with us"_ \- _"Perfect, I'll bring dessert ;)"_

  
Punctual as always, 6 o'clock Ellana is pressing the doorbell, the familiar chime sings in the house announching her arrival.

Cullen opens the door, hugging her with a smile. "Come in, we're almost finished with cooking"

  
Moving towards the kitchen, a dark haired woman is pouring wine into glasses, her short hair decorated with a simple braided band around her temples.

  
"You must be Cassandra, it's so nice to meet you at last. Cullen as told me all about you. I'm Ellana" Smiling she stands by the kitchen counter. Liliana finishing off some kind of stir fry dish in the back calls

"Hello friend, I'll be there in a moment don't want my vegetables to burn"

  
"By your face I can tell he's only told you the nice things" Cassandra says with a sly smile.

  
Cullen laughing, expresses "I'm sure she will find out those things without any help from me" Cassandra punches him in the shoulder. Offering Ellana a glass of wine.

  
Ellana laughing accepts. "Oh if I were you Cullen, I wouldn't speak too soon"

  
"I like this one" Cassandra muses.

  
They set up the dining table for four and dish up by the kitchen before sitting down to eat. A pleasant conversation of catch up and getting to know new faces passed the time quickly. And before they knew it, Ellana was serving carrot cake she'd asked her baker to make that afternoon.

  
"So besides the wonderful company" gesturing dramatically to the people sitting around the table, Ellana continues "There is a reason I'm here"

  
Sitting back down and taking a sip of her espresso, "I've been reading some books recently about Elven history and the correlation to Redcliff and the surrounding area. And these books are so full of the old tongue I can only make sense of half of it, which as it is, is cryptic and illegible in itself. It's dreadfully annoying"

  
She takes a bite of her cake before continuing, "I was wondering if you wouldn't know someone at the university with the skills to decipher the texts for me, there might well be important information in these books that they themselves would find important enough to put in the trouble for."

  
"Solas" It wasn't Liliana that replied, but her new acquaintance Cassandra.

The word echoed in her head.

  
"Ah yes, our new professor, I didn't know he new the old tongue?" Liliana queries.

  
"He is truly passionate about history, Elven history to be more precise. Learning ancient Elven was simply a tool for him to broaden his knowledge on the subject, but yes I am certain he could help. And would even be quite fascinated in these books you have"

  
Ellana still sitting there in silence just taking in the information. Replies in a manner she hopes doesn't give away her true feelings, "Solas? Tall, bald, elven man? He was in the shop a little while ago, enquiring about books" Not sure why she didn't want to expose that she had given him one of the books.

  
'That's him, I could speak to him if you like, arrange a meeting at the university?" Cassandra suggests.

  
"Well.. I wouldn't want to impose" Now feeling hesitant.

  
"Why don't you join us next Saturday for a little gathering we've been planning. The whole reason we're having it is for Solas to meet some new people and make some friends here" Liliana says practically. "And it won't feel so formal and invading for you then"

  
"I was going to invite you anyway, so now you must come" Cullen adds slyly. "And besides, I'm sure you two will hit it off"

  
Ellana now, somewhat blushing but hope the others will blame it on the combination of the warm fireplace and wine nods

"Alright, that sounds nice" She says plainly.

  
"Excellent! I'll give you the address before you leave, it's somewhat of a housewarming for him as well. But I'm glad you're coming he really needs to socialize more" Cassandra says smiling "He's somewhat of a recluse"

  
Ellana remembers his smooth words and easy comeback at her dreadful flirting and smiles into her cup. _-What am I getting myself into-_

  
* * *

  
By Thursday Solas had already given four history classes and was feeling like he was getting into his routine quite successfully. The plus side was that he only spent half of his days at the university. Being the Elven history professor the classes were not a frequent as the normal history classes about world history or local Thedes in fact.

  
All his spare time was poured into reading and deciphering the mystery book. He had always been good with Elven lore even as a child, finding a natural ability to read between the lines and spotting patterns in the rhymes. Where others would be confused he made sense. A natural talent that he had grown into a strong virtue.  
It would be safe to assume there were more books of the same nature, as he had found many references to unlisted information.

  
He was becoming keenly aware of his growing desire to reach out to Ellana _. -I'm almost finished desiphering the book, when it's done I'll have a valid reason to return to the cafe-_ Knowing full well his excuse for not going sooner was his reclusive nature. Indeed it had been a long time since anyone had peeked his interest the way the young, silver haired elf had.

  
"Solas?" Cassandra coming through his office door. "Let's go to lunch" And before he can even reply she's walking back down the hallway. His strides are long and easily catches up.

  
Another hour spent going over assignment papers after lunch and Solas is done for the day. Sun still high in the sky as he leaves the large front doors, blinking at the brightness he makes the short trip to his car in the parking area.

A sudden impulse to visit her. And before he loses his determination he starts his engine and drives down the road to Seven Street.

Parking right in front of the cafe. Sitting in the car a moment he observes the shop. Lunch rush is still full in effect and they are at capacity, he can see Lara running from table to table taking orders. A tall young man behind the counter filling drinks faster than they come in. And from a side door with a sign marked "If you're not staff and you come beyond this point we'll make you wash all the dishes" Ellana pushes through holding three plates of food, two skilfully balanced on one arm. Her head thrown back with laughter. _-Still bare foot-_ he thinks smiling now. The sight of her looked so natural like she was a part of the furniture. All selected to complement each other rather than being uniformed.

  
Dropping the food off at a table close to the window, before turning around swiftly to move to the counter to help a paying customer. Solas wonders if he had to slip away now, she would never even know he had been there. Looking at her working, thinking about how beautiful she is. Instead against his better judgement he gets out of the car and walks through the open doors.

"Do you have a table for one?"

Ellana hears his voice before seeing him, even over the chatter of the cafe she recognizes his voice. Her heart skips a beat.

Turning around and sure enough not two steps away from her, in his neatly tailored grey suit. _Solas_. A smooth expression on his face she could not read.

  
Reigning her explosive thoughts in to a somewhat manageable thousand she smiles, blushing automatically and giving herself a mental kick for being so desperately stupid. _-He's just standing there for pities sake! Pull youself together-_

  
"For you? Of course" Pulling a menu off the counter top she walks past him, her arm brushing his in the movement.

"If you would kindly follow me Sir" she says in passing, a hint of playful in her voice she applauds herself for.

Smiling inwardly she reaches a table in the front corner closest to the bookshelves.

  
"What brings you by?" She asks as he takes his jacket off and puts it precisely over the back of his chair. His movements deliberate. His ironed white shift revealing a slender lean physique underneath. No tie and two buttons undone showed no signs of hair on his chest.

  
Still standing beside his chair he meets her eyes coolly a sparkle of a smile behind his eyes.

Ellana swallows a lump.

"I was on my way home and had an impulse" His honesty making himself blink.

  
"An impulse" Ellana echos.  Regaining herself "I'm such a terrible host, please take a seat, can I offer you a tea or coffee?"

"I detest the stuff" The obvious surprise on her face makes Solas smile. "But if you have a moment free I could endure a cup of tea, if you would sit with me?"

  
Glancing back at Dennis to make sure she's managing, "That.. would be nice. Let me bring a pot of tea. I'll only be a minute"

  
Solas watches her move swiftly towards the counter as if dancing with the floor boards. She stops on the receiving side and speaks a few words to the tall young human, who promptly puts together a tray with tea pot and two cups and saucers.

Lara comes up to her and says some incognito words in her ear, which makes Ellana giggle and she pokes Lara in the ribs. Solas smiles, knowing by the slight glance in his direction, the red haired elf was making a joke at his expense. He notes the simple white cotton dress she wares, soft fabric falling seductively off the curves of her body.

  
As she places the tray on the table she sits all in one smooth motion. Distracting herself from looking at him in the face, she pours the tea. She is acutely aware he has not stopped looking at her.

She plants a cup and saucer in front of him gently, opening the crystal bowl with sugar cubes "Sugar?"

"Two please" As he stirs his tea, she surveys him quietly.


End file.
